we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
White Bobby
The White Bobby is a significant Bobby in We Happy Few and serves as an area boss in Arthur's story. Defeating him grants access to Verloc's office and, by extension, the Parade District. The White Bobby has the highest health out of any Bobby (or any character) in the game and is more aggressive in combat than even Red Bobbies. Appearance The White Bobby resembles any other Bobby, save for the fact that his uniform is white and his helmet light is purple. He also wears a gas mask and wields The "Pipe Down" as his weapon when fighting Arthur. Like most Bobbies, he is quite tall, if a bit skinny. Personality When not hostile to someone, the White Bobby is like any other Bobby; strict and authoritative, yet friendly and hospitable. As long as people don't bother him, he won't bother them either. When in combat, however, he is highly aggressive and is apparently devoutly religious (Christian, since he constantly recites verses from the bible while in combat), as shown in his fight with Arthur. Events of We Happy Few The White Bobby appears in Act I and serves as the area boss for Haworth Labs. After making his way through the complex, Arthur enters the White Bobby's office, which is the main obstacle that remains before he can reach Anton Verloc. Arthur tries to trick the Bobby into letting him see Verloc by telling him that the reaction tank has caught fire, to which the Bobby relays to Verloc on an open channel on his desk radio, but Verloc attempts to dismiss Arthur. Arthur then says that the byproducts are poisonous, which the Bobby relays back, but Verloc then realizes after a moment that since no one besides him knows that, Arthur must be an impostor. Verloc then orders the White Bobby to kill Arthur. From there, the White Bobby throws his desk towards Arthur, puts on a gas mask, pulls out his weapon, and attacks Arthur while flooding the room with toxic gas. The White Bobby will then try to charge Arthur and clobber him down with his weapon and Arthur has to defeat the Bobby, lethally or not. Once that is done, Arthur may continue on to Verloc's office and, by extension, the Parade District. The White Bobby is not seen or mentioned again after that. Strategy Before you enter the White Bobby's office, you will walk down a corridor with chairs and tables in it. The corridor has two side rooms which can be entered by picking the locks to the doors, allowing you to pick up a Lead Pipe and a Hammer Pipe as well as some other useful equipment before entering the boss battle. There is also a Lead Pipe in the White Bobby's office, to the right of the White Bobby's desk, seen from the entrance. The best way to take down the White Bobby is to hit him with a Tranquilizer Dart or Shock Grenade and get as many hits as possible with a high damage weapon before he recovers. Be wary that the White Bobby is immune to Caltrops and Vomit Bombs and he can also use his weapon to block thrown projectiles so don't try to throw Darts at him if he is holding his weapon in a defensive stance. When in combat, make sure to block every strike and avoid getting hit by the White Bobby's weapon as he will set you on fire upon a successful hit, causing additional burn damage on top of to the high impact damage. Be careful not walk too far away from the White Bobby, however, as that will cause him to throw a Shock Grenade at the player to stun Arthur. Unlike Bobby Shock Grenades, this Shock Grenade has a much wider effect radius, deals more damage and has a much longer stun duration. The grenade cannot be dodged and if it hits and successfully stuns Arthur, the White Bobby will charge at him and repeatedly bash him with his weapon, inflicting massive damage. While fighting, the White Bobby will flood the office with toxic gas so be sure to have a gas mask on. Bangers, Bigger Bangers, and Shock Grenades are also very effective. Gallery 20190529223258 1.jpg|The White Bobby once defeated Trivia *In Survival Mode, the White Bobby makes a reappearance as part of an easter egg in the Newspaper Office, where the player can find a secret room and has to fight two White Bobbies in said room in order to get a high-level weapon and valuable loot. *During the battle, the White Bobby can be heard either quoting or paraphrasing Bible scripture. These lines are also shared by John Constable in the Night Watch game mode. **''"I am full of the fury of the Lord and I am right weary holding back!" (When starting the battle) **"He who believeth not shall be damned!"'' **''"Vengeance is mine, sayeth the Lord!"'' **''"God's wrath falls upon the sons of disobedience!"'' **''"Ye shall drink the wine of God's wroth! Poured in the cup of his anger!"'' **''"Ye shall be tormented with fire!"'' **''"All fall short for the glory of the Lord!"'' **''"And I behold a pale horse, whose name was death!"'' (When defeated) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wellies